Aeroth rewritten
by iLurxalot
Summary: Even though you might say I had a pretty good life compared to the others...I never really liked this style of living, but what can you do when you're President Snow's son?  my first fanfic . .


I've always been prepared to give everything I had just for that someone. I never expected that person to come in my life this early….

I sighed as I stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my waist. I step into my bedroom changing into the matching clothes that some stylist had already prepared for me. My black shirt and jeans stuck tightly to my body. "_Hmm…feels like it will be interesting today..." _I thought as I started to eat breakfast. A lady knocks on the door and I tell her to come in. She's one of the many maids I had in my house.

"Master Snow, your father wishes for you to call him", she said looking down towards the floor. I hated being called "Master Snow" or "Sir Snow" being called by my first name was perfectly fine. Glaring at her for a second I nodded still chewing on that piece of bacon, and the lady bowed then rushed out of my room. I always ate breakfast in my bedroom; it felt weird eating in the kitchen so early in the morning. I had many companions in the house, but they were either guards or maids. I never really liked this style of living, but what can you do when you are President Snow's son?

After several minutes I stood up picking up the telephone and headed towards the living room. I sighed waiting for my father to answer the call. I sigh more and more as these days pass by.

"Hello?" I could hear my father's strong voice and smell the scent of blood as though he was standing there in front of me.

"Father", I answered sounding pretty tired, "I was told that you wanted to talk"

"Well...yes I did. I'm busy with an important matter right now. Sorry Aeroth, I'll call you as soon as I can." Aeroth, that was my first name, the name given to me by my father and mother. Father only uses my real name whenever he was either really upset or apologetic. My mother left us when I was barely at the age of 5; she couldn't take the pressure of being President Snow's wife anymore. She also hated the Hunger Games and the Capitol, but only I knew that. A few years ago, I received some information regarding my mother. About how she had another kid but her daughter died in the Hunger Games and couldn't take it anymore. Her life ended when she decided that she had nothing else to live for and killed herself. As a kid I never really liked either of my parents, but they were still my family. I can't remember my mother very well, but she was an intelligent and a beautiful woman.

Father, of course, was always busy being President Snow. As the years passed by my loathing and hatred for him and the people in Capitol grew. I hate how children get killed every year, and how it was a way of entertaining the Capitol residents. The other reason for these games was to show the 12 Districts that the Capitol had the power that they couldn't rebel against them. I am expected to follow my father's footsteps and be the next "President Snow". Our family has always had that "President" title and my father planned to keep it that way, so I'm kind of being trained right now.

I was surprised when I felt the phone in my pocket vibrate. _Surely this couldn't be father calling back so quickly_ I thought and looked at the phone. It wasn't my father or any of my so called friends. It was someone who I wouldn't expect to get a phone call from because being able to communicate this way was almost impossible for them. The call was from Haymitch Abernathy.

"Hello?" There was no reply. I waited for a few minutes, but I still didn't hear anyone on the other end. That was weird. I mean, first it shows that Haymitch is calling my phone when I know that he didn't have access to one in District 12. Now no one would even reply, and what's more weird is that it won't let me call back whoever called me. I went with my normal daily routine, going around District one doing my job. Even though I complain a lot about many things, I never really complained about my job or my life. I complained about other people's lives. I know, I should mind my own business and all that, but I can't ignore that fact that every year children are chosen to participate in the Hunger Games. I also didn't think it was fair that every kid dies except for one victor. The last Hunger Games had just happened a few months ago, and there were two victors. My dad told me about it, how they had to have a victor but neither the District 12 tributes wanted to win unless the other did too. So, for the first time ever we have 2 victors from a Hunger Game. I didn't watch any of the games, I don't like watching the tributes struggle and die. Being the President's son I wasn't forced to watch, and I'm glad I don't have to. If I did…I don't know what I would end up doing. Actually, I would…and I do know. The word "rebellion" isn't often said, and you aren't really supposed to talk about things like that. Ever since I was old enough to understand the things that occurred around me, ever since I began to hate the Hunger Games, I began to make plans; plans in order to overthrow the Capitol…plans to cause…a rebellion.

I admit that when I was still 5 years old I used to enjoy watching the Games. Be entertained just as the other residents of the Capitol were. Like I said, I began to see things differently and my goal in life changed.

My phone began to ring, it was Haymitch again. I spoke into the phone and this time I could hear a voice.

"Aeroth", I knew that the voice belonged to Haymitch. The last time I have spoken to him was maybe 7 years ago; I was still 12 years old back then.


End file.
